A sloppy? Love Story
by B.Rabbit.doubt
Summary: uuuhhmmmmmm baca ajah langsung iap... XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD


Teeteereeteeteet –sound efect gaje- XD

Akhirnya... setelah 14 tahun 6 bulan diriku hidup di dunia ini, terciptalah sebuah fic ku yang pertama. –lebay- XD

Uhm, fic ini gabungan antara komik DN dan BB –alhasil nih fic gaje banget- XD

Yap, langsung ajah. **Don't like don't read**

Enjoy ^n^

Di pagi hari yang cerah, pemuda yang bernama Ryuuzaki dan temannya-?- Light sedang menikmati sarapan paginya, sebuah cake yang dibuatkan oleh Watari. Tapi kelihatannya Ryuuzaki mencemaskan sesuatu….

Ryuuzaki : Watari, apakah pesenan saya sudah datang? –nadanya frustasi-

Watari : belum tuan. –naroh 2 cangkir teh ke meja-

Ryuuzaki : oh persetan ! Apa yang terjadi sih? Ini sudah terlambat 12 detik tauk ! –nusuk2 cakenya dan terus menggerutu- =3=

Light : uuh Ryuuaki, kau ini sungguh tak sabaran yak? Baru juga lewat 12 detik. Tenanglah, tunggu saja sebentar lagi. –sok tenang- XD

Ryuuzaki : tapi Light-kun, barang itu sungguh sangat penting bagi saya. Dan sekarang sudah lewat 45 detik. –meringis ingin menangis-

Light : memangnya barang apa yang kau pesan Ryuuzaki? Kelihatannya barang itu sangat penting bagimu,... lebih penting dari aku kah? –ngedipin mata dengan genitnya- XD

Ryuuzaki : -blush- eeeehm...ee...ituuu..sebenarnya... –blush-

Sebelum Ryuuzaki sempat melengkapi kalimatnya, tiba-tiba bel berbunyi...

TING TONG TING TONG...

Ryuuzaki : -kaget- whaa...itu dia...itu dia...itu dia...itu dia... –lompat2 gaje sambil buka pintu-

Light : cih,, sayang sekali, padahal ekspresinya sedang bagus-bagusnya, huh. =3=

Ryuuzaki : akhirnya... setelah berabad-abad saya menanti, barang ini menjadi milik saya. Hiks –nangis bahagia-

Light : eeh? Itukah barang yang sangat penting bagimu sampai kau rela menunggu berabad-abad? (emangyah Ryuuzaki sudah hidup selama itu yak?) –heran-

Light ngerampas barang yang ada di tangan Ryuuzaki, lalu ia membuka bungkusnya dengan paksa.. sebenarnya barang apa yang dipesan oleh Ryuuzaki itu? Mari kita lihat... XD

Light : i...ini..., Cuma untuk KATALOG KUE ini... kau... seorang Ryuuzaki sampai rela menunggu berabad-abad? Cih, sungguh konyol.. –smirk-

Ryuuzaki : -ngerampas ntuh katalog, terus mukulin Light ampe berdarah-darah?- huh, Light-kun, kau tak akan mengerti betapa pentingnya katalog ini bagi saya, karena kau hanya merencanakan pembunuhan berikutnya kan? Katalog.. katalog ini dibuat oleh perusahaan funtom dari keluarga Phantomhive. Tidak tau kah kau siapa kepala keluarga Phantomhive ini hah? –ngebentak Light ampe Light terpojok-

Light : eh? Hah? Kenapa kau membentakku Ryuuzaki? –kitty eyes- memangnya siapa kepala keluarga Phantomhive itu? Dari nada bicaramu, sepertinya dia oang yang sangat kau kagumi ya? –jealous- = ='

Ryuuzaki : -blush- uh...itu...dia..anu... –blush- namanya Earl Ciel Phantomhive.. uhm. Dia itu hebat sekali lho Light-kun, –semangat 45 cerita- baru juga berumur 13 tahun, tapi sudah bisa mengembangkan perusahaan funtom sebagi perusahaan pembuat permen terbaik di dunia dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 3 tahun, lebih lagi dia itu imut sekali Light-kun –blush- sampai-sampai saya ingin terus memeluknya.. huh, tapi selalu saja dihalangi si oom-?- Sebas itu, padahal dia cuma seorang butler. =3= sudahlah, .. saya ingin sekali berkunjung ke rumahnya… oh.. Ciel…. –bayangin yang nggak2, ampe nggak sadar Light udah ngncurin tembok rumah,,, lho?- XD

Light : oh begitu ya Ryuuzaki….. –pasang senyum termanis, tapi sebenarnya dalam hati..- (_cih, liat saja nanti kau Ciel, akan ku tulis namamu dan butlermu, oh tidak, butler mu saja yang kutulis di deathnote milikku, kalau aku ngebunuh si bocah, Ryuuzaki pasti membenciku. __==" tapi sebelumnya aku harus tau nama aslinya,, uhm –mikir-, dan penyebab kematiannya... akan kutulis dia mati karena tertabrak becak. Khukhukhukhukhukhu_) - suara hati Light

Ryuuzaki : -curiga ngeliat Light cengar cengir- idih Light-kun, kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu kan? Ah... jangan-jangan kau akan membunuh Ciel yang sangat saya sayangi yak? Awas saja kalau kau berani berbuat begitu, maka saya akan... memutuskanmu Light-kun? –nunjuk2 Light-

Light : hahaha, kau ini ada-ada saja Ryuuzaki. Tapi aku... tak mau diputuskan oleh mu yah.. –ngedipin mata dengan genitnya XD- Oiah, katanya kau mau ke rumah Ciel kan? Gimana kalo weekend nanti kita kesana? –merencanakan sesuatu-

Ryuuzaki : E ? Light-kun... kau sangat baik hati –meluk Light, Light cuma bisa blush- XD. Kecurigaan saya bahwa kau adalah Kira menurun 15 %. Hihihihi. XD

Light : hei, hei, disaat seperti ini kau masih saja membicarakan hal itu, hahahahaha. XD

Ryuuzaki : -ngelepasin pelukannya- Ciel...Ciel...Ciel... –nari2 gaje- tunggulah, saya akan berkunjung ke rumahmu... fuufufufufu

Light : eh, tapi kau tau kan dimana alamatnya? –baru kepikiran-

Ryuuzaki : nande? –noleh ke Light, pasang muka tak bersalah- khukhukhukhkhukhukhukh.

Light : -GUBRAAAK- ternyata kau tak tau yah... –geleng2 kepala-

Ryuuzaki : maaf deh Light-kun, nanti saya suruh Watari nyari alamatnya deh. Hehehehe XD

Light : -nods- ya sudahlah...

Bagaimanakah weekend mereka di rumah Ciel? Tapi sebelumnya, bagaimana nasib Katalog Kue tadi? Mari kita lihat... XD

Light : uhm Ryuuzaki, katalognya tidak jadi kau baca? –ngeliat katalog yang udah ada di tempat sampah.. Lho?- = ="

Ryuuzaki : oh ia ya, saya jadi lupa saking senangnya. Jadi gag sengaja kebuang. Ehehehe. –nggak sengaja?, ah sudahlah XD-

Light : kau ini segitu cintanya yak ama si bocah itu? –meringis dengan kata2 sendiri XD-

Ryuuzaki : bukan cinta lagi Light-kun, ... tapi saya sudah terkena imprint. –blush-

Light : eh? Memangnyah kau werewolf apah? Tidakkah kau tau itu membuatku cemburu Ryuuzaki…

Ryuuzaki tidak menghiraukan Light, dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. XD

Ryuuzaki : eh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu Light-kun? ~,~

Light : haah? Jadi kau tidak mendengarkan ku yak? Apa sih yang ada di pikiranmu? Kau tidak seperti biasanya Ryuuzaki... v.v

Ryuuzaki : -nods- yang saya pikirkan hanya Ciel Light-kun... –blush-

Light : cih,, dasar,, bocah itu terus yang ada dalam pikiranmu.. w ya sudah cepat tidur, udah malam nih.. (lho? udah malam aja yak? XD)

Ryuuzaki : ayay capten... hihihi... oyasumi Light-kun... ~.~

Light : oyasumi my dear-?- -ngelus2 kepala Ryuuzaki- XD

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Phantomhive di Inggris…..,,,….

Ciel : HUUUUUWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –terbangun dari mimpi buruk, tereak2 ampe keringatan. XD-

Sebas : ada apa young master? Baru jam 4 pagi, anda sudah teriak-teriak. Mimpi buruk lagi ya? Hihihihih

Ciel : diam kau Sebas ! aku.. aku bermimpi ada 2 orang pemuda aneh yang satu kelihatannya sangat suka padaku –blush- dan yang satu ingin membunuhku... hiiiiiiiiiiiiii –merinding gaje-

Sebas : uhm, apa sebaiknya kita pergi saja ke townhouse agar anda lebih nyaman tuan? Akhir-akhir ini anda sering mimpi buruk.

Ciel : TIDAK... tidak, tidak... lebih baik aku disini saja, daripada di townhouse, nanti aku pasti bertemu dengan Soma dan Agni yang berisik itu. Memikirkannya saja sudah membutku merinding... hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Sebas : hihihihi,, YES MY LORD.

Ciel : sudah sana, buatkan early morning tea nya…. Syuh syuh –ngusir Sebas kayak ngusir anak ayam- XD

Sebas : YES MY LORD –nutup pintu kamar Ciel-

TAP TAP TAP TAP….. bunyi langkah kaki Sebas menjauh dari kamar Ciel…..

Sebas : huh, dasar young master itu... =3= tapi... diliat darimanapun juga dia imut sih... hihihihi... –lari balerina-?- ke dapur- traalaalaalaalaa. XD

Kembali ke TKP-?-...

Light : A...APAAAA? –kaget kayak di sinetron2. XD- Ryuu... Ryuuzaki.. kau tak pernah bilang kalau rumah bocah itu di INGGRIS? –shock berat-

Ryuuzaki : saya juga tidak pernah tau Light-kun... tapi kan kita bisa naik pesawat jet pribadi saya... paling 2-3 menit nyampe... –makan cake-

Light : cih.. dasar orang kaya... –Light miskin - mana ada pesawat jet ke Inggris nyampenya Cuma 2-3 menit. Konyol sekali –smirk-

Ryuuzaki : ada kog Light-kun, yang buatnya anak-anak di Wammy's house, saya sih kagak ikutan, capek sih bikinnyah. Hehehe –makan cake terus- XD

Light : terserahlah..=3= (_Argh..anak jaman sekarang udah kayak Einstein semua yak? Dunia makin gila ajah!) - _suara hati Light

Mereka lalu naik pesawat jet yang katanya bisa nyampe Inggris cuma 2-3 menit aja, dan... Bimsalabim Abrakadabra... mereka udah nyampe Inggris beneran lho... kog bisa? Jangan tanya deh, yang nulis juga kagak tauk... hehehehe XD

Light : Ryuu, Ryuuzaki,, beneran nih kita udah nyampe Inggris? Terus mana rumah si bocah itu? –masih shock-

Ryuuzaki : iyap dong Light-kun.. itu rumahnya, -nunjuk2 rumah Ciel- yang gede banget itu lho.. walaupun di hutan, rumahnya lebih gede dari markas saya, jadi iri deh... haha. ^o^

Light : oh.. :| (_cih... aku benci orang-orang kaya ini, keculi Ryuuzaki sih –blush-. Dibanding rumahku yang kayak gubuk reok, rumah bocah itu sih bisa dibilang istana... hiks hiks... takdir emang kejam yak... TT) - _suara hati Light

Mereka pun pergi ke rumah keluarga Phantomhive, di halaman utamanya terlihat Finny sedang nyiram bunga, tapi kog bunganya malah jadi kering kerontang? Lho? Sudahlah, lanjutkan ceritanya... XD

Ryuuzaki : -cuil2 bahu Finny- anu... ini rumahnya Ciel kan? = ="

Finny : HUWAAA, KAU SIAPA? –kaget ampe jatuh ke tanah- ,

Ryuuzaki : saya Ryuuzaki sang detektive terhebat di dunia... ha...ha...ha...ha... –narsisnya keluar- dan saya ingin bertemu Ciel –blush-

Finny : E ? Ryuuzaki? –mikir bentar- oh aku tau... kau yang dibunuh oleh orang itu –nunjuk2 Light, Light pun kaget- di komik Deathnote kan? Tapi.. kenapa kau masih hidup? –bloon mode oon- ~,~

Light : hei, hei –narik Finny menjauh dari Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki nggak merhatiin dan cuma makan cake- sebenarnya itu emang bener, TO kuadrat yang menginginkan Ryuuzaki yang kusayangi mati, padahal aku tak menginginkan hal itu... yah tapi aku juga belum tau nama aslinya, jadinya aku membiarkannya hidup, sebagai gantinya aku membunuh TO kuadrat... khukhukhu... dan menjadi budak cinta Ryuuzaki-?-... fufufufuu –Light jadi curhat ma Finny. XD-

Finny : hiiiiiiiiiiiii,,, tampangmu seram... = =" bedewe eniwe baswe, namamu siapa yak? Oh tunggu... jangan dijawab.. biarkan aku berpikir dulu... .

Light : oh baiklah.. = =" (_yah... bakal panjang banget nih fic... sabar Light... sabar –ngelus2 dada-_) - suara hati Light. XD

Finny : aaaaahhaaaa.. –ctik- aku tau... yang ngebunuh Ryuuzaki di komik Deathnote ntuh shinigami Rem pan? Berarti kau adalah... Misa Amane... ahahaha, diriku memang pintar XD –analisis mode oon-

Light : -GUBRRAAK- HEI, HEI, MISA ITU CEWEK, DAN AKU INI COWOK! KAU INI BODOH ATAU APA SIH? NAMAKU LIGHT YAGAMI! INGAT TUH! –ngebentak Finny ampe Finny nangis-

Finny : huu... waaaaa... huwaaaaaaaa...huwaaaaaaa..huwaaaaa –lari ke dalam rumah sambil nangis-...Sebaaaaaaaaas... aku dibilang bodoh ama orang yang ada diluar itu... hiks hiks hiks –meluk sebas erat2-

Sebas : Finny, lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggang saya, memalukan tauk –blush?-, tenanglah.. siapa yang bilang kalau kau bodoh? (_heh.. hebat sekali orang itu... tau kalau Finny ini bodoh, bodoh minta ampun dah ,_) - suara hati Sebas .

Finny : hikshiks –masih nangis juga- ... ituh...2 orang pemuda dari komik Deathnote, yang satu ingin bertemu tuan muda, seharusnya dia udah mati dibunuh sama orang yang tadi bilang aku bodoh... ,

Ciel yang tiba-tiba datang, langung gemetaran denger omongan Finny...= ="

Ciel : Apaaaaaaa? –kaget ala sinetron2 XD- berarti mereka berdua yang ada di mimpiku... ti..tidak mungkin –gemetaran-

Sebas : tenang tuan... tarik napas... keluarkan... tarik napas... keluarkan... (emang mo melahirkan yak?XD)

Ciel : -udah tenang- huh,,, Sebastian...kau tau apa yang harus dilakukan kan? –ngerencanain sesuatu?-

Sebas : YES MY LORD... –smirk- (noleh ke Finny) Finny... sebaiknya kau suruh mereka berdua kesini. Fufuufu

Finny : ayay capten XD –hormat gaje, tanpa tau apa yang bakal terjadi- w

Sementara itu... Ryuuzaki dan Light yang ditinggal pergi oleh Finny, gelar tikar di bawah pohon taman keluarga Phantomhive... XD

Ryuuzaki : Light-kun disini sejuk yah... –sambil makan cake-

Light : iah yak... kita jadi kayak hanimun... khukhukhu _

Ryuuzaki : ah Light-kun... kau bisa saja... –blush-

Tiba-tiba Finny datang...

Finny : hei kalian berdua. Sebas dan tuan muda menyuruhku menjemput kalian berdua, silakan lewat sini..

Ryuuzaki : nande? Ciel ingin bertemu dengan saya? Ah... Ciel... –blush- ,

Light : Cih.. mengganggu susana saja =3=

Mereka pun berjalan menuju pintu utama... waktu pintu dibuka...

KREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK~~~

"SELAMAT DATANG DI KEDIAMAN KELUARGA PHANTOMHIVE~~"

2 pemuda ini disambut dengan mewahnya seperti halnya penyambutan untuk ratu Victoria-?- XD . Yang membukakan pintu adalah Sebastian, dibelakangnya ada Meylene, Bard, dan pak Tanaka ho ho ho –gaje XD-, dan Finny pun bergabung dengan mereka. Sementara itu, Ciel sudah duduk dengan manisnya di meja makan yang terlihat sangat elegan.. Ryuuzaki tidak menghiraukan semua pelayan yang ada didepannya, ia malah menghambur ke meja makan dan tiba-tiba saja memeluk Ciel yang sedang duduk manis. Sontak saja, semuanya terkaget-kaget oleh tindakan Ryuuzaki itu. Light yang sempat terpesona oleh penyambutan mewah tadi, segera mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jam tangannya, dan ia terlihat ingin menulis sesuatu...

Ciel : -blush?- Sebastian cepat amankan orang itu –nunjuk2 Light-. Uhm maaf.. –noleh ke Ryuuzaki- bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu? –puppy eyes?-

Ryuuzaki : uhm maaf... –blush-

Sebas : YES MY LORD.

Sebelum sempat menulis apa-apa di kertas Deathnote yang selalu ia bawa di dalam jam tangannya, tubuh Light sudah diikat oleh Sebas dengan simpul mati... XD

Sebas : hihihi... sepertinya sesuai dengan rencana ya tuan. –smirk-

Ciel : Yah begitulah... –tampang yang datar sedatar datanya- -.-

Light : haaaah? Apanya yang sesuai rencana? Apa maksud kalian? Cepat jaskan! –menggeram-

Sebas : hihihi... baiklah akan saya jelaskan. Beberapa hari yang lalu, tuanku yang manis ini bermimpi buruk akan ada 2 orang pemuda yang akan sangat menyusahkan, yah bisa dibilang salah satu dari pemuda itu ingin membunuh tuanku. Dan kelihatannya mimpi itu jadi kenyataan ya? Khukhukhu... dan juga ini berkat Finnian, dia bilang ada 2 orang pemuda dari komik Deathnote menyusup kehalaman utama, yang satu detektive terkenal yang ingin bertemu tuanku, yang namanya bisa saya tebak –nunjuk2 Ryuuzaki-... kau Ryuuzaki kan,, hmn.. tentu saja itu nama palsu kan... nama aslimu adalah ... _teeteereeteeteet _–sound efect gaje- Loucious Lawliet... khukhukhukhu –smirk-, dan kau yang disana –nunjuk2 Light- kau pasti Light Yagami kan.. hmn.. bukan.. kau adalah Kira... khukhukhu –smirk-

Light : (_haah? Kenapa dia tau kalau kami dari komik Deathnote? Jangan-jangan dia itu fujo? Argh...aku ini mikir apa sih? Dan... apa benar nama asli Ryuuzaki itu Loucious Lawliet?-terpikir untuk bunuh Ryuuzaki- Argh.. tidak..tidak..hentikan Light,, aku harus melakukan itu... yah hanya itu..)_ - suara hati Light

Ryuuzaki : huh..dasar oom Sebas,, penjelasannyah panjang banget tuh.. kasihan kan pelayan-pelayan itu jadi bengong gaje..=3=, kalau saya dan Light-kun sih pasti ngerti khukhukhu –nggak denger kalimat terakhir si oom Sebas- = ="

Finny dkk : -nods- iyak, kami kagak ngarti apah yang kau omongin Sebas.. =3=

Sebas : biarkan saja mereka tuan Lawliet.

Finny dkk : -cemberut gaje- =3=

Sesaat suasana jadi tenang-?- tapi kelihatannya Light cengar cengir gaje, ada apaan yak? Mari kita lihat... XD

Light : bwahahahahahaahaahaa... kau sangat pintar Sebastin... tapi, cukup sampai disini saja, Ryuuk cepat kau tulis nama orang itu! Sebastian Michaelis! Kau sudah tamat! Ahahahaha.. –tawa menjijikkannyah keluar deh =3=-

Ryuuk : -datang tiba2, datang dari mana? Kagak tauk dah, lanjut aja XD- khukhukhukhukhukhu..tepat seperti dugaanmu Light, dia tidak menggunakan nama palsu. Tapi, jangan menyesal lho Light.. ini tidak akan berhasil.. khukhukhu

Light : TULIS SAJA CEPAT!

Ryuuk : -nods-

Ryuuk sudah menulis nama Sebas di Deathnote, tapi penyebab kematiannya bukan karena tertabrak becak lho.. seperti biasanya, karena serangan jantung... Tapi...

Light : ahahhaa,, sebentar lagi kau akan mati Sebastian –countdown- 36,37,38,39,40. –ngelirik Sebas, tapi Sebas kagak mati juga, Light shock- A...Apaaaa? Kenaapaaa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau tidak mati juga hah? Siapa kau sebenarnya? –frustasi-

Sebas : khukhu, Saya hanya seorang butler, dan juga... IBLIS. Khukhukhu. –ngelirik Ryuuk- oh kau Shinigami Ryuuk ya? Beda sekali ya dengan si kacamata dan si vulgar, padahal sama-sama shinigami, tapi kau terlihat lebih tampan. Khukhukhu

Light : Apaaaaaaaa? –kaget ala sinetron2 XD-

Ryuuk :khukhukhu, ya iyalah, aku lebih tampan. –narsis amat nih shinigami XD-. Huh, Light kau belum baca Haw Tu Yus Deathnote yak? Nama iblis yang ditulis di Deatnote kagak bakal mati. Dasar majikan payah, uhm.. namamu saja yak yang kutulis.. aku sudah bosan denganmu.. khukhukhukhu, sampai jumpa semuanya –lambai2 ma Sebas?- ,

Light : A...APAAAAA? TIDAK RYUUK... AKU BELUM MAU MATI.. TIDAK... UUKH.. AKHH..RYUUZAKI...RYUUZAAKI...AKU..UKHH..AKHH..SUKI~~~ -Bruuuk ,, Light mati juga TT-

Ryuuzaki : huh Light-kun.. ternyata benar kau adalah Kira. Bisa-bisanya kau confess disaat seperti ini. Cih, konyol –nendang mayat Light- = ='

Sebas : -plok-plok- Finny dkk, tolong bereskan sampah ini.

Finny dkk : ayay capten –gotong mayat Light keluar, terus ngebuangnya ke selokan tetangga- XD

Ciel : yahh, rumahku jadi kotor deh –menghela napas- oh ya Lawliet...

Ryuuzaki : -motong omongan Ciel- uhm, panggil saja L-chan –blush-

Ciel : -blush- uhm, baiklah L-chan, sepertinya kau kelelahan ya? Bagaimana kalo malam ini kau nginap ajah? –ngedipin mata, E? Mana bisa, jadinya malah mejem kaleee XD-

Ryuuzaki : eh benarkah? Terimakasih Ciel... saya sangat senang^^. Oh ia, saya bawa cake nih.. makan berdua yuuk ? ^o^

Ciel : oh baiklah..

L-chan dan Ciel pun pergi makan kue di taman belakang... 3

Sebas : baiklah semuanyaa –ngomong ama Finny dkk- kembali ke pekerjaan kalian masing-masing.. cepat.. cepat –plok-plok-

Finny dkk : ayay capten –hormat gaje- XD

Syuuuuuuut,, sekejap mereka udah ngilang..

Sebas : fiuuh –ngelap keringat di dahi- huum, hari ini sungguh menyenangkan yaah... khukhukhukhukhukhu –nutup pintu-

-END-

Duuuuaaaarr duuuuuaaaaar –sound efect gaje-

Akhirnya fic yang ancur lebur inih selesai juga… hiks –nangis bahagia- XD

tolong di review yah kalo sempat... XD

sankyuu minna~~~~

~B-R~


End file.
